


Селфи в Корке

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Humor, Ireland, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: В одном из зеленых лесов Корка жил-был лепрекон.





	Селфи в Корке

В глубине изумрудной гущи, таинственно манящей в себя темнотой и загадками. В прохладной тишине, нарушаемой лишь криками перелетных птиц и шуршанием запасливых белок. В одном из зеленых лесов Корка жил-был лепрекон.  
  
Говорить о нем особо было нечего. Звали его Грэйди О’Прэй, и, как все лепреконы, он был охочим до золота скрягой и любителем проказ. К двухсотлетию Грэйди совсем истрепался и сделался ворчливым. Большинство его родственников бросило глубинку и махнуло жить в Вегас. Кто-то открывал свое казино, кто-то, наоборот, становился их яростным посетителем. Грэйди приходило пару приглашений в гости и одно предложение перебраться за океан насовсем, мол, ирландцы в Штатах ко двору, и золота у этих ребят не счесть. Грэйди только отмахивался и отправлял письма в растопку для костра. И не то чтобы он не был особо общительным представителем своего вида. Хотя да, не был. Но что-то тут, в зеленой тишине и освежающем журчании пьянящего, как эль, ветра, не давало ему и подумать о том, чтобы покинуть насиженное место.  
  
Со вздохом Грэйди вспоминал старые времена, когда еще не изобрели все эти автомобили и навигаторы, и путники, набредающие на его гнездо, встречались чаще. Люди его забавляли. Как отчаянно они бегали по лесу, сбивая коленки и рассекая лица хлещущими ветвями ольхи, пытаясь найти хотя бы еще одну золотую монетку, а то и целый котелок…  
Ухохатывались они тогда всей лепреконской братией, но, конечно, каждый сам по себе, ведь лепреконы — не стайные зверьки. Встречались они лишь по субботам в пабе, чтобы принять на грудь кружечку темного, да вволю посмеяться над незадачливостью очередных людишек.  
  
Грэйди задумчиво огладил круглый черный котелок и строго посмотрел на белку, которая замерла в нескольких футах от них. Ее большие блестящие глаза смотрели на него, не мигая, а нос любопытно шевелился. Белка собирала желуди.  
  
— Кыш отсюда! — погнал ее Грэйди.  
  
Белка сделала вид, что испугалась, отбежала в сторону и спряталась за стволом дуба.  
  
Иногда Грэйди скучал. Белки были не особо участливыми собеседницами, а с появлением развитой инфраструктуры в городах народ забредал в глушь редко.  
Он вспомнил, как в семьдесят четвертом сюда приехала отдохнуть семья с детьми. За всеми уследить было непросто, но Грэйди справился. Поманил блеском золота сначала отца, потом мать. И никто не подумал о том, что станет с их детьми, так что плутали они по лесу до утра вполне заслуженно.  
  
Но чем дальше двигались время и прогресс, тем более редкими становились визиты, и это Грэйди удручало. Он завел себе книжечку, в которую записывал шутки, которые мог бы пошутить при следующей встрече с людьми, и иногда она пополнялась. Он решил, что будет вычеркивать те, которые уже использовал. Пока была вычеркнута всего одна, но только потому, что она перестала казаться смешной даже Грэйди.  
  
Этот день мало чем отличался от предыдущих, подумал Грэйди, вычищая утром из бороды мусор, который упал на него сверху, пока одна из белок набивала свое дупло. В ответ он швырнул в негодяйку камень, но он цели не достиг, а белка лишь хвостом вильнула, исчезая в своем домике.  
  
Грэйди славно оттрапезничал оставшимся со вчерашнего ужина куском картофельной запеканки и прополоскал рот наперстком крепкого густого Гиннесса, поэтому с утра был в хорошем настроении.  
Он только начал думать, чем бы себя сегодня занять. Была интересная идея выплавить из золота желудь, чуть припылить и посмотреть, как одна из злокозненных белок сломает зуб, пробуя открыть этот орешек. Но золото тратить Грэйди не горел. Можно было также сходить в гости к кузену Коннаху, но для этого нужно было что-то брать с собой, а в планы Грэйди совершенно не входили лишние траты. Тем более Коннах посещал его редко, а если и посещал, то приносил самое дешевое пойло, не способное даже таракана развезти.  
В общем Грэйди решил не обременять себя лишними посещениями и заняться своим левым башмаком, от которого вновь отлетела подошва. Лир его знает, почему, но во время путешествий по радуге страдал именно он.  
  
Устроившись на солнышке, Грэйди взял свой инструмент и принялся за починку. Грэйди снял шляпу сперва, но потом ему стало напекать макушку, поэтому он быстро нарядился обратно. Погода была очень хороша.  
  
Идеально. Тепло, светло, шумит листва, тихонько по свежей набойке постукивает молоточек.  
А потом…  
  
Ш-шурх.  
  
Грэйди остановился и прислушался.  
  
Ш-шурх!  
  
Уже громче. Словно что-то большое передвигалось через деревья.  
  
Грэйди накинул на себя небольшие чары, позволяющие чужим думать, что он не более, чем клочок травы, и вовремя.  
Из зарослей вырвался недовольный человек.  
Вытягивая ноги из обнимающих их ветвей, он отпрыгнул в сторону и начал снимать с себя налипшие листки.  
  
Человек! Здесь! Еще и не на тракторе или какой другой машине! Вот это удача.  
  
Грэйди поправил золотую нашивку в форме маленькой подковки на кармане и поблагодарил фортуну.  
  
Человек выглядел, конечно, странно. Люди имели обыкновение раз в десять лет полностью менять облик. То патлатые все вдруг станут, то в штанах-клеш начнут щеголять, то вообще так смешаются, что не поймешь, где мужчина, а где женщина.  
На человеке были узкие яркие брюки, две куртки и темные очки, поддерживающие торчащие дыбом волосы. Впереди он нес эту штуку, которая в последнее время стала замещать людям все, начиная с карт и компасов, заканчивая телевизорами.  
  
— Две полоски, Эйб, — оповестил человек кого-то. — Не ловится интернет.  
  
А вот это напрягло Грэйди больше всего предыдущего. Он даже не стал заканчивать с башмаком, цепляя его прям так.  
Интернет — чем бы это ни было, был страшной технологией. Она знала все обо всех и даже больше. Один парень из дальней родни Грэйди как-то предложил стать его фолловером. Сначала Грэйди ничего не понял, потом ничего не понял, а в конце на всякий случай голубиной почтой послал парню беличьих какашек в конверте.  
  
— Если ты сможешь хотя бы пару часов не выкладывать посты в инстаграм, это будет настоящее чудо, — проговорил второй человек. У него тоже был американский акцент.  
  
Он смотрелся почти нормально, подумал Грэйди. В клетчатой рубашке, с широкими подтяжками и обувью, по крайней мере выглядящей надежно.  
  
Первый издал разочарованный звук.  
  
— Я больше никуда с тобой не поеду, — спокойно сказал он немного погодя и вновь поводил своей штукой из стороны в сторону. — Ты портишь мою социальную карьеру.  
— Я делаю из тебя нормального человека, Саид. Ну где ты еще увидишь такие чистые непорочные дебри, такую природу.  
— Я подписан на группу «Канадские леса».  
  
Из всей речи чужаков Грэйди понимал только отдельные слова, но картина из этого никакая не складывалась.  
Эйб снял рюкзак, который нес на спине, и сбросил на землю, чудом не попав в Грэйди.  
  
Тихонько заворчав, тот ускользнул в сторону.  
  
— Не ловится, — с разочарованием повторил Саид. — Совсем не ловится.  
  
Эйб вздохнул и подошел к нему сзади, кладя голову на плечо. И если Грэйди что-то подумал сперва, то потом, когда Саид повернулся к тому и поцеловал его в губы, картинка в голове сложилась.  
  
Не то чтобы Грэйди и раньше не видел народ этого сорта. Даже больше, у него был кузен, Финнан, который проживал с другим лепреконом. И никто ни о чем не догадывался, пока не выяснилось, что эти двое спят на сдвинутых кроватях и намереваются завести домашнюю бурозубку. Хотя Грэйди давно подозревал, потому что точно знал, что Финнан искусственно подкрашивает свою бороду хной. Какое щегольство!  
  
— Эйб, у меня нет настроения.  
— Когда мы вернемся в гостиницу, я полайкаю все твои посты.  
— Даже тот дурацкий с голубыми шоколадными яйцами?  
— Даже тот дурацкий с голубыми шоколадными яйцами.  
— Ну ладно. Куда мы пойдем дальше?  
  
Рука Эйба нырнула в недры его рюкзака, вытаскивая свернутую вчетверо карту. Как оказалось, достать ее, чтобы оценить их местоположение, было недостаточно.  
  
— Если бы у меня был интернет, гугл-карты давно бы уже вывели нас к озеру.  
— Если бы у тебя был интернет, ты бы сделал несколько снимков у отеля, похвастался бы своей геопозицией, а потом вообще бы никуда не вышел.  
— Мне не нравится, что ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь.  
  
Ну. Эти двое заслуживали проказы. Может быть, они были и не так плохи, но у Грэйди выдался очень голодный год на шалости, ему бы сгодились и эти ребята.  
  
Пока парочка изучала карту, Грэйди достал из кармашка свою особую монетку. Чары маскировки на золото не действовали, поэтому он быстренько подкинул ее на полянку. Аккурат под солнце, чтобы они не пропустили ее.  
  
Грэйди возбужденно потер ладони друг о друга. Солнечный блик поймал монетку, и она сверкнула так ярко, что могла бы ослепить.  
  
— Что это? — Эйб повернулся к Саиду. — Там. Ты видишь?  
— Что там?  
— Что-то вроде блестит.  
  
Саид приложил ладонь к голове козырьком и прищурился.  
  
— Наверное, стекло битое кто-то бросил. Упыри. Совсем природу не уважают. Надо сделать об этом пост.  
  
Грэйди заклокотал от возмущения. Как вульгарно! Как можно спутать блеск славного манящего золота с каким-то стеклом? Конечно, он знал о золоте побольше многих, но, по его мнению, каждый уважающий себя образованный человек должен был отличать сверкание монеты от тусклого поблескивания изделия из песка.  
  
— Смотри, если мы свернули от того холма влево, то нам осталось совсем немного до озера. Еще шагов триста, — продолжил Эйб, не отрываясь от карты.  
  
Он поднял глаза, чтобы еще немного полюбоваться солнечным бликом в траве, но потом отвернулся.  
  
Грэйди гневно затопал.  
  
— Если это сделает тебя счастливым, я готов пройти еще триста шагов, — решился Саид. — Но учти, я очень устал, и мои шаги будут очень маленькими. Если на трехсотый я не увижу озера, то иду обратно.  
— Ты такая городская муха, — закатил глаза Эйб, подбирая рюкзак. — Наверное, последний раз с природой сталкивался, когда девочки-скауты тебе печенье продавали?  
— Я не купил. Оно очень калорийное.  
  
Пара исследователей природы еще некоторое время препирались, выбирая приемлемую длину шага, а потом двинулись в противоположную от монетки сторону.  
Грэйди насупился. Что за идиоты.  
Подобрав золотишко, он сунул его обратно в карман — еще не хватало оставлять добро тут, где пушистые вертихвостки могут унести его к себе в дупло. А потом ищи-свищи его.  
  
Впечатление от посетителей леса и привкус проказы несколько подпортились этим инцидентом, но Грэйди не был бы ирландцем, если бы бросил дело на полпути. Закатав зеленые штанишки, он припустился по следу.  
  
Возможно, Эйб и не был совсем уж идиотом. Явно поумнее из этих двоих. Его карта и упрямство в итоге вывели их к небольшому голубому озеру, скрывающемуся в самой чаще.  
Озеро, откровенно говоря, было самым обыкновенным. И знать не знал про него никто года до шестьдесят третьего. А потом там искупался какой-то девственник, грезящий тем, чтобы лишиться своей смущающей чистоты, и его приласкала одна изголодавшаяся по близости фэйри. С тех пор и пошло, что озеро исполняет желания.  
Грэйди там иногда стирал свои носки.  
  
Одно время озеро посещали, тогда-то и было лепреконье раздолье, но потом все стали насыщаться разными рукотворными исполнителями желаний. Разными Санта-Клаусами, виза и мастеркардами.  
  
— Ты должен снять, как я впервые захожу в воду! — воскликнул Саид из-за кустов.  
— Тут вода холодная, — предупредил его Эйб. — Это тебе не Гавайи.  
— Ничего не знаю, я захватил плавки.  
— О, нет. Только не говори, что с блестками, — тихо простонал тот.  
— Твои любимые. С блестками!  
  
Грэйди прищурился. Конечно, труселя лесного визитера блестели хоть куда, но им было ой как далеко до славного сверкания чистого золота.  
  
Эйб со вздохом снарядил свою камеру или что там у него было и махнул Саиду.  
Приняв героическую стойку, Саид помахал камере и побежал в сторону озера.  
  
Грэйди пожалел, что русалки совсем извелись. Этого притопить было бы неплохо.  
  
Он мог поспорить, у этого хлыща в роду были баньши. Грэйди даже попытался прикинуть, какой из его криков был громче — когда Саид забежал в ледяную воду, когда побежал обратно или когда поскользнулся и рухнул в озеро целиком.  
  
Эйб не мог перестать смеяться и снимал уже не попытки Саида выбраться из воды, а свои ноги. Его согнуло пополам.  
  
— Сука, — только и прошипел Саид, прежде чем взять из его рук полотенце и постараться уместить все свое тело в него.  
— Прости, но это видео я не удалю, — сквозь смех предупредил Эйб.  
  
Саид посмотрел на своего спутника так строго, что Грэйди даже на пару секунд подумал, что, может, ну их, эти шалости.  
Слабость, однако, была недолгой.  
  
Теперь они точно обязаны заметить монетку. Пока они тут вытираются, сверкая блестящими плавками, и имеют возможность ознакомиться с берегом поближе.  
  
Грэйди поцеловал монетку и подбросил ее к ним крайне близко — на расстоянии десятка футов. В редкой траве у побережья ее не проглядит и крот.  
Эйб кротом не был.  
Пока Саид сверкал белой задницей, обряжаясь в нормальное белье и брюки, тот серфил взглядом по берегу, думая, с какого бы ракурса сделать хороший кадр.  
  
— Смотри, они и сюда добрались, — сказал он, упираясь взглядом в золото.  
— Кто?  
— Или…  
  
Грэйди нервно зашебуршил пальчиками. Ну давайте, городские белоручки, небольшое усилие.  
  
Эйб опустил камеру, позволяя ей повиснуть на шейном ремне, и сделал несколько шагов в сторону блеска в траве.  
Грэйди сглотнул.  
  
Золотая монетка легла в руку Эйба, как влитая, и Грэйди знал это чувство. Блеск, тепло, драгоценность, прелесть.  
  
— Слушай, это монета.  
— О, господи, об этом обязательно надо написать в твиттер. Абрахам, это же сенсация.  
— Я слышу твой неприкрытый сарказм. Посмотри на нее.  
  
Саид, натянув на себя свитер, недоверчиво посмотрел на то, что ему протягивал Эйб. Повертев ее в руке, он без особого пиетета отдал ее обратно.  
Грэйди даже разозлился. Как можно так относиться к золоту!  
  
— Странная какая-то. С клевером. Я думал, тут везде в ходу евро.  
— Она похожа на золотую.  
— Ага, сейчас. Тебе-то откуда знать? — фыркнул Саид. — Специалист по золоту.  
— Ты все еще дуешься на то, что я отверг твою сережку?  
— Я все еще дуюсь. Она безумно шла к твоей коже.  
— Я уже говорил, что не хочу пирсинг ни на одно из предложенных тобой мест.  
— Какой ты несговорчивый.  
  
Эйб еще некоторое время рассматривал монету.  
Грэйди даже приуныл, что они не подерутся за нее. Такое тоже бывало на его памяти.  
  
— Слушай, я подумал… может, там, где мы были, была такая же? — задумчиво спросил Эйб.  
  
Грэйди захлопал в ладоши, довольно топчась на месте. Да. Да. Работает. Сейчас один из них пойдет на то место, откуда они пришли, а второй останется собираться здесь, а уж Грэйди знает приемчики, как их развести и запутать так, что два дня из лесу не выберутся.  
  
— Может, и такая же, какая разница.  
— Тебе неинтересно? Вдруг это действительно что-то уникальное.  
— Я скажу тебе, что это.  
  
Саид оделся и расправил воротник, спрятав в него шею. Дерзким и уверенным шагом он приблизился к Эйбу.  
Вновь взяв в руки монету, он рассмотрел ее на свету.  
Может, еще можно было надеяться на хорошую драку за золото?  
  
— Она самодельная, вот что. Знаешь, кто это делает?  
— Кто?  
— Ребята для своих квестов. Я недавно читал, тут одна из ролевых игр по Толкину проходит. Я ведь предлагал тебе ехать с ними, хотя бы на людей посмотрели.  
— Думаешь, они ее потеряли?  
— Или заранее оставили. Брось реквизит. Наверняка это рандоль или что-то. Будут еще искать.  
  
Эйб некоторое время сжимал монету в руках, а потом послушался своего спутника и бросил ее обратно.  
  
Грэйди упал духом. Нет. Он не упал. Он рухнул вместе с духом в пучину экзистенциального кризиса.  
Что с этими людьми не так? Как можно по своей воле бросить золотишко, которое ты уже подержал в руках? Вес которого почувствовал славной тяжестью на ладони? С которым сжился, как с частью себя? Лучшей, учитывая остальные части этих проходимцев.  
Он не понимал.  
  
— Ладно, я сделаю снимки, а ты пока складывай свое барахло.  
  
Саид сверкнул на него глазами, но молча пошел выжимать плавки, чтобы завернуть их в пакет не совсем мокрыми.  
Эйб выбрал несколько углов для съемки и начал крутиться там со своим фотоаппаратом.  
Грэйди в растерянных чувствах ожидал, когда же он одумается и вернется к монетке, но ничего не происходило. Только щелчки, вспышки и довольные или не очень возгласы.  
  
Ну хорошо. Положим, люди изменились куда сильнее, чем он подозревал. Стали… как это? Циничнее, маловернее, испорченнее. Как будто Грэйди этого не ждал. Ждал, конечно. Уж с прагматизмом у него никогда проблем не было.  
  
Хорошо! Раз эти голубчики не покусились на сладкий звон золота, то дорогу радуги они точно не пропустят.  
Про нее знают все! Если по небу стелется радужный мостик, то по другую его сторону точно спрятан полный котелок золота.  
  
Грэйди значительно рисковал, показывая им путь к своему жилищу, но дело того стоило. Проучить неприятную парочку стало вопросом чести.  
Все в курсе, что по радужному мосту может пройти только один человек, и духи его знают, сколько ссор и дрязг происходило, когда пары и группы людей встречали его в жизни.  
  
Грэйди потер ладони друг о друга, вспоминая заклятие. Он к нему прибегал всего пару раз на своей памяти, но оно все равно осталось на кончиках пальцев на уровне мышечной памяти.  
Рыжезеленые чары выскользнули из его рук, порождая чудо из воздуха.  
Запахло дождем, и отголоски капелек утренней росы, остававшиеся на траве едва заметными росчерками, взметнулись вверх, созидая воздушную архитектуру.  
Грэйди почти позабыл про пришельцев, любуясь заклятием. Оно все же было очень красивым. И редким. И это было связано.  
  
Сотканный из росы мост налился цветом радуги и засверкал над озером.  
Грэйди притаился.  
  
Саид заметил радугу первым. Он только и стоял с приоткрытым ртом, глядя на нее, и Эйб заметил ее лишь тогда, когда повернулся к ней лицом.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Саид восхищенно.  
— Это радуга, — пробормотал Эйб в ответ.  
— Да ты что. Она… она просто появилась. Разве они возникают не после дождя или типа… фильтра в инстаграме?  
  
Грэйди довольно зашлепал себя по щекам. А он все так же был хорош! Они мгновенно очаровались.  
  
Эйб щелкнул несколько раз фотоаппаратом. Потом пролистал снимки в нем и убедился, что радуга не плод его воображения.  
  
— Знаешь, я вроде читал о таком. Это… может быть, это из-за тумана или еще какой-то водной завесы. Солнечные лучи просто находят ее под определенным углом.  
— Ее видно со всех углов, — заметил Саид, приближаясь к ней.  
  
Пока у него были все шансы, подумал Грэйди. Если он поторопится и ступит на радугу, а второй парень опомнится и ринется за ним, радуга растворится под их ногами, и они оба рухнут в озеро со всеми своими причиндалами.  
  
— Ты посмотри! — восхищенно воскликнул Саид.  
  
Вероятно, он дотронулся до радуги, чтобы ощутить эту самую водную завесу или влагу или что-нибудь еще. Но рука уперлась.  
  
— Тут твердо! — объяснил он Эйбу. — Она твердая.  
— Ты пьяный, что ли? — заворчал Эйб, не веря, однако щелкать фотоаппаратом не прекратил. — Это же… это же визуальная иллюзия. Ты, должно быть, касаешься… не знаю.  
  
Грэйди отплясывал. Если бы у него была такая же юбка, как у его кузины Шаенн, то он бы танцевал сейчас, задрав ее до самых панталон. Неужели до глупых людей что-то начало доходить!  
  
— Саид, что ты делаешь… — только и успел предупредить Эйб, прежде чем Саид ступил на радужную полосу.  
  
Ну давай, мальчик! Помешай ему!  
  
— Сфоткай меня! Быстро! — Саид развел руки в стороны. — Я в воздухе? Я в воздухе! Я стою на этой штуке.  
— Это очень странно. — Эйб приоткрыл рот. — Это невероятно. Это… не знаю, вроде природных чудес? Как… кипящая вода в каком-то источнике. Или…  
— Ты фоткаешь?  
  
Саид сделал еще несколько шагов вперед. Он находился прямо над водой. От нее его отделяла лишь радужная волна волшебного моста.  
Какого домового они вытворяли?  
  
Саид опустился на локти и вытянулся на радуге, маша рукой.  
  
— Слушай, лучше будет снять видео! — опомнился он. — Давай видео!  
  
Эйб защелкал в своем аппарате.  
  
— А ты можешь пройти дальше? — спросил он. — Попробуй.  
— Это все очень-очень-очень странно! — восхитился Саид. — Я как будто стою на чем-то и ни на чем. Оно… знаешь, оно прозрачное, и я вижу воду под ним.  
— Это тоже надо снять!  
  
Грэйди воспрянул духом, ожидая, что вот! Наконец! Сейчас Эйб потеснит Саида на радуге и…  
Но потом Саид взял и спрыгнул на землю.  
  
— Кошмар, — признался он, отряхиваясь. — Чуть голова не закружилась. Вот черт. У меня ноги мокрые. Блин. Мои мокасины.  
— Она не холодная? — Эйб снимал, как касается радуги рукой. — Возможно, вода превратилась в лед или что-нибудь такое.  
— Она вроде не скользкая.  
— Но это же можно объяснить как-то физически.  
  
И Грэйди от всего этого устал.  
Смахнув с себя маскирующие чары, недовольно он вышел из своего укрытия.  
  
— Вы просто кошмар, — резюмировал он, упирая руки в бока. — Неужели люди совсем перестали верить в чудеса?  
  
Парочка обернулась.  
  
— Глянь, карлик! — брякнул Саид.  
  
Грэйди побагровел.  
  
— Это невежливо, — исправил его Эйб. — Сейчас вроде надо говорить… м-м-м… невысокий.  
— Я лепрекон, — сурово поправил их Грэйди, показав, как надо говорить.  
— Лепрекон?  
  
Грэйди закатил глаза. Они не могли не слышать про лепреконов. У них там что, зря день Святого Патрика отмечают?  
  
— О, это как в стишке, — припомнил Саид. — И вот он пришел! В смысле… нет. И вот пришел он — лепрекон!  
  
Грэйди устало потер лицо ладонью. Раздался щелчок. Эйб его сфотографировал. На всякий случай.  
  
— Вы не собираетесь идти по радуге? — строго спросил он.  
  
Саид с Эйбом переглянулись.  
  
— Это ваша? — вежливо уточнил Эйб. — Мы просто фотографировали.  
— По ней нужно идти. А не графировать!  
— Зачем?  
  
Святые белки, ну за что ему это наказание.  
  
— По ту сторону горшочек с золотом. Если пройтись по радуге, его можно забрать.  
— Это немного странно, — признал Саид. — Они как-то связаны? А если перенести горшочек, то радуга исчезнет?  
— Ну. Да.  
— Это вообще здорово придумано. Эффектно.  
— Я так понимаю, мы должны пойти туда. — Эйб указал на радугу. — Это часть какой-то… программы для туристов? Мы из Америки.  
— Я туда не пойду, — сразу сказал Саид. — У меня и так ноги до носков промокли. А, между прочим, это Армани.  
— Ну я тогда тоже не пойду. Мы, к сожалению, не можем пройти. Но если есть еще какие-то конкурсы, мы с удовольствием… можем поучаствовать.  
  
Грэйди затопал. Чужаки посмотрели на него с удивлением.  
  
— Там же золото! — с жаром аргументировал он. — Золотое золото!  
  
Эйб неуверенно посмотрел на Саида, но тот был непреклонен. Он только устроил свою обувь сохнуть на камень, на который попадали лучи солнца.  
  
— Мои мокасины стоят больше, чем любой котелок, — отрезал он.  
  
Грэйди вздохнул и сел.  
  
— Неужели там теперь все такие, как вы?  
— Где там?  
— В мире.  
— Ну, наверное. — Саид пожал плечами. — Извините.  
— Ничего.  
— Вам так надо, чтобы мы прошлись по радуге?  
— Ну да. — Грэйди подпер подбородок рукой. — Это было бы очень весело. Вы могли бы подраться за то, кто пойдет.  
— Это вряд ли.  
— Или пошел бы один, а когда он забрал бы котелок, радуга бы исчезла, и он не выбрался бы из чащи.  
  
Эйб приподнял брови.  
  
— Не очень перспектива.  
— Или вы бы стали на радугу одновременно, и оба провалились бы в озеро. Жаль, русалка кончилась. А то бы утащила вас на дно.  
— М-м. — Саид покачал головой. — А мне казалось, эта штука довольно прочная для двоих.  
— Нет. Ее даже два муравья не пересекут. Вся суть в том, что это может быть кто-то один.  
— Но почему?  
— Потому что это волшебство!  
  
Грэйди надулся. Теперь даже шалости с белками не казались таким скучным занятием. От них он хотя бы знал, чего ожидать. И некоторых очень веселили кое-какие его трюки. Особенно с превращением.  
  
— А вы тоже типа… волшебный?  
  
Грэйди вздохнул и щелкнул пальцами, сгоняя радугу.  
  
— Я не успел снять! — возмутился Эйб. — А можно так еще раз?  
— Нельзя.  
— Кажется, он волшебный, — громко шепнул Саид. — Давай его сфоткаем.  
— Я уже сделал пару снимков. Нам все равно никто не поверит. Скажут, что фотошоп. И на самом деле это человек нормального роста.  
— О. — Саид призадумался. — А может… может… Мистер Лепрекон, а вы не против, если мы… сделаем с вами селфи?  
— Я не так воспитан! — возмутился Грэйди. — Это очень личное. И вообще я не по этой части.  
  
Ну он-то, конечно, подозревал, что на него обязательно кто-нибудь позарится. Но чтобы предлагать так нагло, даже без вина, свиданий и всего такого прочего?  
  
— Селфи это фотография, — объяснил Эйб, догадавшись, что неизвестное слово ничего не скажет Грэйди. — Такая картинка на бумажке.  
— Я знаю, что такое фотография, я читаю газеты, — недовольно заметил Грэйди. — Зачем вам это надо — вот что мне непонятно.  
— Ну это… вроде как… чудо? — пожал плечами Эйб. — Фотография с… мифическим, я правильно понимаю? С мифическим существом. Здорово же.  
— То есть это для вас чудо, а целый котелок, полнехонький настоящего золота — не чудо?  
  
Парочка вновь переглянулась.  
  
— Ну, не особо, — тихо сказал Саид. — Это же просто золото.  
  
Грэйди перекосило. Он погладил через карман монетку, которую до этого поднял, успокаивая ее. «Это городское дурачье просто не знает, о чем говорит, моя милая».  
  
— Так можно сфотографироваться?  
— Делайте, что хотите.  
  
Саид достал свой телефон.  
Грэйди постарался сделать самое недовольное лицо, пока эти двое пристраивались к нему с двух сторон и пытались попасть в маленький экранчик.  
  
— Вот это прикол, — воскликнул Саид, рассматривая получившийся снимок. — О, нет, я моргнул. Надо переснять.  
  
Они оглянулись, но на месте лепрекона уже никого не было.  
  
…  
  
Грэйди был неудовлетворен. Мало того, что пришельцы не купились ни на какое из его заклятий, они и к нему несерьезно отнеслись. Возмутительно. Пожалуй, надо будет подновить арсенал трюков. Съездить, что ли, к баньши в Лимерик, уж она-то профессионально управляет публикой.  
Единственное, что его радовало, это почти новые и почти сухие мокасины. Нет, не надо думать, что он хоть на минуточку поверил в то, что они могут стоить столько же, сколько его котелок золота. Но в принципе они были очень даже ничего. Зеленые, удобные. И как раз ему по размеру, если напихать в носок немного соломы. Хоть какие-то дивиденды с этих проходимцев.  
  
Грэйди постучал мокасинами друг о друга и прищурился солнцу. Ну ничего, будет день, будет шалость. А пока самое время поработать над новыми приемами. Узнать, что такое вай-фай и почему люди боятся его потерять, например. Попробовать постращать этим белок.  
Дел еще было невпроворот.

 


End file.
